


Heart's Desire

by Fay_Water



Series: Heart's Desire AU [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen gets wet easily, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Break Up, Dating, Friends With Benefits, Horny Allen, I kind of feel bad for what I did to Harry, Kanda Yuu Swears a Lot, Lavi has brilliant ideas, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, May have a sequel though, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pervert Allen, Safe Sex/Use of Condom, Tags Contain Spoilers, These two really just need to talk to each other, bowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 09:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fay_Water/pseuds/Fay_Water
Summary: All Allen wants is a partner- someone to love him and spend his days with. Instead, he has a friend with benefits and many dates.
Relationships: Allen Walker/Original Character(s), Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker
Series: Heart's Desire AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588591
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	Heart's Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own DGM.
> 
> They are all roughly the same age in this~

“Hey Allen!” Lavi called as he saw his friend approaching their table in the park for lunch. It was a beautiful, breezy summer day in mid-August and the friends were going to take advantage of the mild weather while they could.

“Hey Lavi, Lenalee,” Allen greeted as he sat down with his lunch. They had all taken to eating lunch together since they had discovered they all worked in the same area and could easily walk to a central location for lunch. Allen happened to be a therapist working in the large office building across the street from this specific park. Lenalee and Lavi both worked down the street at the pharmaceutical research company that was run by Lenalee’s brother, Komui. Lavi was one of the lead researchers there and Lenalee was a research assistant until she completed medical school and got promoted to a researcher position.

“How are things going over at the lab so far today?” Allen asked his friends.

“Good! We’ve got some new stuff in the works. How’s it going with your clients?” Lavi responded.

“It’s going fairly well today. No huge break-throughs but no major crises either.”

The friends continued chatting about their days for several more minutes before Lenalee commented, “I’m surprised Kanda isn’t here yet.”

“He’s probably torturing kittens or something,” Allen shrugged, while Lavi snickered.

“For your information, I was finishing up with one of my clients,” Kanda’s deep voice could be heard from behind the white-haired man before he joined the table. Kanda was a personal trainer who owned his own gym on the bottom floor of the same office building that Allen worked in. Each of his friends all had memberships courtesy of the ill-tempered man. Allen took full advantage of his membership and habitually worked out prior to the start of his sessions for the day. 

“What are you guys doing tonight? There’s a movie that just came out that I want to see,” Lavi questioned.

“I have a date tonight,” Allen answered. “I’m free tomorrow though if you want to go then.”

“That would work for me,” Lenalee agreed and Kanda nodded as he silently ate his food.

“Okay,” Lavi responded cheerfully. “Don’t you get tired of dating though, Allen?”

He sighed softly. “I do.”

“Then why do you bother doing it?” the red-head asked.

“Because I want to find someone to settle down and share my life with.” Allen was already 29 years old and he had been hoping to be done dating by this point in his life. Unfortunately, school had taken up a large amount of his time and did not leave him much opportunity for dating until he graduated four years ago. Since then, he had been on many dates with many different men, trying to find someone that was a compatible match for him. There was already someone that he had- unfortunately- fallen in love with, but he knew that his feelings would never be returned so he continued dating. He wanted the companionship that he would have with a partner and hoped that he would find someone he could be happy with.

“Have you fucked him yet?”

“Lavi!” Allen responded indignantly.

“What? I think it’s a valid question.”

“Not everyone has sex on the first date, you know.” Allen stuck out his tongue at his friend.

“Isn’t this like the third date or something though? Or are you finished with Harry already?” Lavi continued badgering his friend.

“Yes, I’m still dating Harry and yes this is the third date. But I’m not going to pressure him into having sex if he doesn’t want to yet.” Allen answered.

“Geez. Don’t you ever get horny though? I mean, even Kanda is having sex with someone!” Lavi found it hard to believe that Allen could abstain from sex so easily- particularly since he had seemed to be quite _active_ when they were in college. In the 3 years they had been roommates during college, it seemed that the white-haired male was spending the night with someone else at least a few times a week, though Lavi had never met the mystery person- or persons.

“What the fuck makes you think I’m having sex with someone?” Kanda grumbled. He had been content to just listen to the conversation and eat his meal, until he had been dragged into it.

“I heard you sneak out of the apartment the other night. And you didn’t come back home until very early in the morning to get ready for work,” Lavi grinned at his roommate.

“Kanda’s sleeping with someone? As in Mr. Ice Princess himself?”Allen asked incredulously. “They must be deaf to put up with all of your insults.”

“It’s none of your fucking business who I am or am not sleeping with, Beansprout,” Kanda glared at the man and attempting to kick him underneath the table. Allen glared back and also began kicking at the other man.

“Would you two stop fighting?” Lenalee asked imploringly.

“Maybe you two should date. You already fight like an old married couple!” Lavi laughed loudly- until two pairs of eyes turned to glare menacingly at him. “Oh my, look at the time! Lunch is almost over. Gotta go!” The read-head quickly cleaned up and dashed off in the direction of his office.

“He’s right. I should head back, too,” Lenalee stated before departing as well. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow!”

“Mhm! Bye, Lenalee,” Allen cheerfully said farewell to their friend. “I guess we should head back as well.” Kanda grunted in agreement before the pair also began cleaning up and walked back to their shared office building in silence.

\---

Allen stepped out of his steam-filled bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and another draped over his dripping wet locks. He meandered over to his closet and began perusing his clothes to try to find something acceptable to wear for his dinner date. After looking at a few different shirts, the white-haired man settled for a short sleeve dark grey button-up and a pair of black slacks. He walked over to his dresser to grab a pair of black socks and red boxer-briefs.

Once he had dried off and gotten dressed Allen finished getting himself ready for his date before grabbing his keys and walking out of his apartment, making sure to lock the door behind him. He took the elevator down to his building’s private parking garage and hopped into his electric blue 2013 Kia Spectra.

Twenty minutes later, he was pulling up outside of Harry’s apartment building and sent him a quick text to let him know he had arrived. It wasn’t long before Allen saw his date emerge from the front door of his building. Harry Dawson was a British man who had short brown hair, glasses and a short goatee. He was the same height as Allen and was wearing a sky blue polo shirt with dark grey slacks. He looked absolutely stunning and the white-haired man thought that maybe he could find a way to be happy with the man.

He stepped out of his car to walk around the vehicle and open the passenger-side door for him before getting back in the driver’s seat.

“I don’t think I will ever get used to these American cars,” Harry commented with a light chuckle.

“It took me a long time to adjust. I’m sure you’ll get used to it as well. You’ve only been in the States for a year, after all.” Allen responded as he began making his way to the restaurant he had made reservations at.

“That’s true, I suppose. Anyway, how was your week?”

“It was okay. No more than the usual stresses of being a therapist, so I suppose it wasn’t bad. How was your week?”

“It was a little rough. Two of my students got into a fist-fight over a girl they were both interested in. I had to break up the fight and both of them were suspended for a few days. Who knew there could be so much drama in junior high?”

Allen laughed a little, remembering his own junior high days. He had just moved to America with his guardian and made fast friends with Lenalee and Lavi. Kanda was another story however, and the two were always getting into arguments and physical fights, particularly when the Japanese boy would make comments about Allen’s white hair or scarred left hand and arm- the latter ceasing once Kanda had learned of the accident that had caused the deformity. Though many years had passed since then, not much had changed between the two. “I’m sure it seems like a big deal to the students, though to us it is naught but silly drama.” Harry nodded in agreement.

They pulled up to the valet at the restaurant several minutes later and Allen handed over his keys in exchange for the ticket before entering the building. The white-haired male smiled brightly at the hostess in greeting before stating, “Reservation for two under Walker.”

“Okay, right this way.” She responded cheerfully before leading them to their table. “Can I get you started with drinks?”

“I will have a water and a glass of Pinot Noir,” Allen requested. He did not drink frequently, but he did enjoy indulging on occasion. Plus, maybe if they both had a couple glasses of wine his date would invite him inside at the end of the night. As much as he hated to admit Lavi was right, it had been almost a month since they had begun seeing one another and he was hoping things would progress soon.

“I will also have a water and a glass of Chardonnay,” Harry smiled brightly at the waitress, taking Allen’s lead and ordering himself a glass of wine as well.

“Okay, I will put those in and your server should be right out with your drinks.”

“Thank you,” both men said at the same time before smiling sheepishly at one another. They made idle chatter as they perused their menus for a few minutes before their server arrived with their drinks.

“Good evening. My name is Tyki and I will be your server tonight. How are you doing Allen?” the Portuguese man greeted the pair as he set their drinks on the table.

“Ah, Tyki! I didn’t know you were working here. I’m doing well. How are you?”

“I’m well. I haven’t been here long, just picking up a few shifts during the week to supplement my income.”

“I’m glad to hear you are well. This is my date, Harry Dawson,” Allen motioned towards the man sitting across from him. “This is an old friend of mine, Tyki Mikk.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” Harry greeted, reaching out a hand to the other man.

“The pleasure is all mine,” Tyki responded, shaking the other’s hand firmly. “Are the two of you ready to order or do you need a few minutes yet?”

“I’m ready. Do you need a few minutes, Harry?”

“No, I think I’ve decided.”

“Wonderful. What would you like?” Tyki asked, taking out his tablet to jot down their order.

Allen motioned for Harry to order first. “I’ll have the shrimp scampi.”

“And I will have the chicken parmesan,” Allen ordered.

“Okay. I will be out shortly with salad and bread,” Tyki stated before turning to leave.

It wasn’t long before the two were eating and chatting amicably. As the night continued, both men had two glasses of wine with their respective meals and before they knew it they had finished eating and the check was delivered. Immediately, Allen reached for the check and quickly pulled out his wallet to pay for the date as he had chosen the restaurant. Once the check was settled, the pair made their way to the door and waited for the car.

“This was lovely. Thank you, Allen.”

“It was very nice. I’m glad you enjoyed yourself,” Allen smiled at the other. Once the car arrived and he tipped the valet, he again opened the passenger-side door for his date before getting into the driver seat and beginning the trip back to Harry’s apartment. Once there, he parked in front of the building and walked his date to the front door.

“Thank you again for such a lovely evening,” Harry stated.

“It was my pleasure,” Allen responded before leaning in for a good night kiss which Harry returned enthusiastically. After several moments however, he pulled away and turned to go inside. “Good night, Allen.”

“Good night, Harry.” Allen had to keep himself from sighing in disappointment as he watched the other walk into his building before returning to his car and driving home.

\---

Allen couldn’t sleep. It was just past midnight and he had been tossing and turning in bed for over an hour now, unable to fall asleep. He sighed and grabbed his phone to send a quick text. Maybe he could ‘get laid’- as Lavi would say- tonight, after all. Sex would certainly help him sleep, and he knew just the man to ask.

_‘Are you up?’_

He gazed at the phone, hoping for a response. Fortunately he did not have to wait long before he received a new message.

_‘Yeah. What’s up?’_

_‘I can’t sleep. Want to come over?’_

_‘Sure. Be there soon.’_

Allen smiled and placed his phone back on his nightstand. He didn’t bother getting out of bed, as he had given the other a key quite a long time ago. This was not a rare occurrence, after all. Unbeknownst to his friends he had been sleeping with the man for quite a long time, though there was nothing more to their relationship than that. At least, not on the other’s part. Allen certainly wouldn’t mind having the other as more than a friend-with-benefits, but he knew that his feelings would never be returned which is why he continued dating other men.

It wasn’t much longer before he heard a key in his lock and the sound of the front door opening before closing and being locked once more. Allen didn’t bother to call out- the man would know where to find him, so there really was no point.

Just as he’d suspected, a dark figure appeared in his doorway before a deep voice broke the silence. “How was your date, Beansprout? I’m guessing it didn’t go as you had planned since I’m here.” Not that he minded, of course.

“You gonna just stand there or are you going to come in?” Allen asked, sitting up in bed to gaze at the taller man as he approached in the dim light. It was clear that Kanda had not gone to bed yet, as he was dressed in dark jeans and a white muscle shirt underneath his already open leather jacket.

The white-haired man moved to kneel on his bed, allowing his blanket to slide off and reveal the red boxer-briefs he wore. Kanda grunted in approval as his eyes took in all the creamy skin that was revealed and he slipped his jacket off and hung it on the door knob before approaching the other man.

Once he was close enough to do so, he wrapped his arms around Allen’s slim form and leaned down to initiate a passionate kiss. Warm hands wandered pale skin, stroking and caressing down the lean body before gripping the plump flesh of his rear and pulling him closer.

Allen moaned into the kiss when his backside was groped and his hips met the other man’s. His arms moved from around Kanda’s neck to pull his muscle shirt up and over his head, forcing their lips to part momentarily before the passionate kiss resumed. He could feel the growing bulge in his partner’s pants as their hips rolled together. It was increasing his own arousal and he felt himself quickly becoming fully erect.

“Mmmm, Kanda,” he moaned when the other parted from his lips to begin trailing kisses along his jaw and neck, nipping lightly at smooth skin. Allen allowed his hands to begin wandering, feeling toned back muscles before pulling away slightly to caress a well-muscled chest and abdomen. As lips and teeth attacked a sensitive collar bone, Allen moaned again and began working on getting the other out of his jeans. He fumbled slightly with the button and then pulled down the zipper before reaching a hand in to teasingly stroke the confined erection.

Kanda groaned softly and bucked into the teasing hand before detaching himself from the smaller man to hastily removing his jeans, arousal thrumming through his veins. Once his pants were kicked off he joined his partner on the bed, pushing Allen back down against the pillows and hovering over him. He rolled his hips against the other man’s once more, eliciting a loud moan before he began trailing kisses down a toned chest and abdomen until he reached the hem of Allen’s boxer-briefs.

The lithe male bucked his hips in an attempt to gain some much needed friction, his erection throbbing in his underwear. The dark-haired one smirked up at him before mouthing at the hard organ through the thin fabric before moving farther down the writhing body to kiss and nip at a sensitive thigh.

“Nnngh. God, Kanda.”

“Hmmm? Yes, Moyashi?” said man glanced up as he licked a hot trail along the smooth skin.

“Mmm…Hurry up,” he bucked his hips to emphasize his need.

“Is that any way to ask for something you want?” Kanda teased, trailing a hand gently over the trapped erection and smirking when he noticed that there was already a small damp spot on the fabric from the weeping organ.

“Ahh! Fuck! Please, Kanda,” Allen moaned loudly, trying to gain more friction from the teasing fingers.

“Hmm…I don’t know. Maybe I should punish you for those comments you made at lunch today…” he began slowly, torturously sliding the other’s underwear down his hips, causing it to brush maddeningly against his sensitive cock.

“Mmnnn…Noooo….” Allen whined, _needing_ the other to do more. “Please, Kanda….Yuu, please…Ah! Hurry up and fuck me, dammit!”

Feeling his own erection twitch and throb painfully at the other’s words, Kanda decided to move things along. It had always been such a turn-on to hear the usually polite man swearing. He quickly pulled the red boxer-brief’s from the other’s body before getting rid of his own and tossing them on the floor somewhere. He then leaned over to grab a condom and the bottle that he knew Allen kept in the top drawer of his nightstand. He set the condom aside and kissed the other passionately once more before using the lubricant to slick three fingers and then tossed the bottle to the floor to be picked up later. He allowed the substance to warm on his hand some before reaching down to tease the puckered entrance with one finger, rubbing circles and just barely pressing in before retreating once more.

“Oh, God! Fuck me!” Allen squirmed on the mattress, trying to press against the teasing finger, wanting to feel it stroking inside him.

“Mmm. Someone is _very_ eager tonight,” Kanda purred in the white-haired man’s ear before slowly pushing the finger inside, letting out a soft groan at the tight feeling. He allowed the other a moment to adjust to the intrusion before he began to slowly thrust, preparing him for what was to come.

“Mmm, feels good,” the smaller man moaned as he thrust himself down on the finger, wanting to feel more. Kanda smirked at the other’s antics and added another finger, thrusting and scissoring them before reaching even deeper into the tight passage.

“AHH!” Allen moaned loudly when Kanda roughly thrust his fingers into his prostate and then rubbed and pressed against the sensitive bundle repeatedly. After a couple minutes of the heavenly torture, the white-haired man could feel heat beginning to pool in his abdomen and he knew he wasn’t going to last if the other kept this up much longer.

The dark-haired man added a third finger and continued stretching and thrusting against the bundle of nerves that was quickly undoing his lover. He could tell Allen was getting close when his breathing turned ragged and he began thrusting against the fingers more erratically. His cock was steadily leaking pre-come as it twitched and bobbed against Allen’s taught stomach. Kanda knew just how to play with his body and he was going to make him come without even touching the throbbing erection.

“Oooooh, Yuuuuuu…s-stop…I’m….nnngh. Fuck! I’m gonna….Ah!” He was _so close_ but desperately trying to hold back his release and just as he was about to go over the edge and come Kanda removed his fingers, causing Allen to whine at the loss and thrust his hips in search of some kind of friction. It took more than a little control to keep himself from gripping his cock and just finishing himself off. But what he really wanted was to feel the other pounding him into the mattress.

Kanda groaned loudly as he watched the other writhing on the mattress, desperate for the other to take him. He quickly cleaned his fingers using a corner of the blanket before grabbing the condom, ripping open the package, pinching the tip and rolling it down his throbbing shaft. Thankful the sprout always bought lubricated condoms, he adjusted the other’s hips, lifting a toned leg to his shoulder, and guided the tip of his arousal to the twitching entrance. Slowly, he pressed himself into the tight heat, moaning softly as he did so. Once he was fully sheathed inside of the other, he paused to allow both of them to adjust. As frequently as they did this, Kanda didn’t think he would ever tire of feeling the delicious heat and twitching muscles surrounding his throbbing cock.

“Fuck, you’re always so damn _tight_ ,” Kanda moaned as he slowly drew back his hips until all that remained inside his lover was the sensitive crown before sheathing himself once more at the same slow pace.

Allen moaned as the other continued thrusting into him at a slow pace, thankful the man was giving him time to adjust- the man was very well-endowed. After a few minutes, the initial pain ebbed and he began moving his own hips to meet Kanda’s thrusts. Taking the hint, the taller man picked up the pace and began changing the angle with each thrust until Allen cried out loudly. “Ahh! Yuu!”

Kanda continued thrusting at the same angle and their pace increased, both men thrusting against one another at the same fast pace. Allen wrapped his other leg around the dark-haired man’s hip and pulled him even closer. This allowed Kanda to thrust even deeper into the tight, clenching heat and he did so without hesitation.

“Fuck, Allen!” he moaned at the feeling of being squeezed by the other’s tight passage and increased his thrusts to a frantic pace, no longer able to hold back.

“Ahh! Fuck!” Allen cried out, feeling the deep thrusts hit his prostate each time. He pulled the man down to him, needing to feel his delicious body pressing against him even more. Kanda complied without hesitation and scooped the smaller man into his arms while he continued to thrust hard and fast.

They were both coming undone and knew they wouldn’t last much longer, judging by the way their breathing had turned ragged and thrusts had become erratic. Moaning loudly into his ear, Kanda reached a hand down to finally stroke Allen’s neglected erection. The sensation of his throbbing cock being stroked quickly combined with an especially rough thrust to his prostate had Allen screaming the other’s name as he spilled his seed over his hand and both of their stomachs.

“Nnngh, fuck!” Kanda groaned as he continued thrusting roughly, the other’s clenching muscles pushing him closer to the edge. After several more erratic thrusts, he felt his pleasure turn too intense and he spilled over into the condom, moaning loudly as he continued to thrust as he rode out his orgasm. He then pulled out and collapsed on the mattress next to the other, panting for breath.

It was several minutes until he recovered enough to remove the used condom, tying a knot at the opening, before getting to his feet and stumbling to the adjoining bathroom to dispose of the contained semen and grab a damp washcloth. Having cleaned himself off, he returned to the bedroom and handed Allen the cloth so that he could clean himself up as well.

The washcloth was tossed to the floor once the white-haired man was finished with it. Kanda had climbed back into the bed and underneath the covers beside the other and Allen happily curled up next to him, resting his head on a well-muscled chest.

“I don’t know why you bother dating all those guys,” Kanda commented softly, wrapping an arm around the other comfortably.

“’S like I said earlier…I wanna settle down with someone,” Allen mumbled sleepily.

“Che.” Kanda knew that the other didn’t view him as a viable romantic partner for whatever reason, but hearing the words coming from his mouth still stung. He turned his head away so Allen wouldn’t see the disappointed look on his face. Though it seemed that wasn’t necessary, because a moment later he could hear him snoring softly and knew he had fallen asleep.

Enjoying the time he could spend with the white-haired man in his arms, Kanda pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead before drifting off to sleep as well.

\---

The following morning went as it normally did. Both men woke up early; Kanda quickly dressed himself and prepared to leave. Allen offered him breakfast and the taller man declined as usual. “I’ll see you later, Beansprout,” he stated before walking out of the apartment and back to his place.

Allen sighed. He wished for once the other would at least stay for breakfast, but he knew there was no use in hoping for that. After all, their trysts were about sex and nothing more. He supposed he should just be thankful that he was able to spend the night sleeping in the arms of the man he secretly loved.

He pulled on a pair of sleep pants, grabbed his phone and shuffled to his kitchen to make himself some breakfast. He was feeling famished after having eaten less than he normally would on his date last night. He grabbed a pan from the cupboard and set it on the electric range before turning the heat on. Then he walked to his refrigerator to grab margarine and eggs before returning to the stove. He reached to a drawer next to where he stood and pulled out a knife to scoop up some margarine and plop it into the heating pan. He set the knife and the margarine back on the counter in front of his toaster. While waiting for the pan to finish heating, Allen sent a quick text to Lavi.

_‘What time are we meeting for the movie?’_

_‘I was thinking we could all meet up for dinner at that burger joint and then go over to the theater. How does 6 sound?’_ Lavi responded moments later.

 _‘Sounds good to me. See you then.’_ Allen set his phone down on the counter and grabbed the carton of eggs. He picked up the hot pan to spread the melted margarine around evenly before setting it down and cracking 5 eggs into the pan. He then grabbed two slices of bread from the bread box he kept on his counter and popped them into the toaster. He heard his phone buzz again and glanced at it to see Lavi had sent him another message.

_‘How was your date last night?’_

Allen sighed. Why was everyone so interested in his dating life? He grabbed a spatula from a hook over the stove and pushed the eggs around the pan to allow the yolks to break and the eggs to cook evenly. Setting the spatula down, he reached for his phone once more.

_‘It was good. We went to that new Italian place. La Bella Cucina. Tyki works there.’_

_‘Did you get laid?’_

Allen sighed again. While he did have sex with Kanda last night, he certainly was not going to tell their friend that. Besides, he knew what Lavi really wanted to know was if he had sex with Harry.

_‘No.’_

He set his phone down once again to continue cooking his eggs. After stirring them around the pan some more, the toaster popped and he set his spatula down once more. He grabbed a plate and quickly spread margarine on the toast before putting it on the plate. Turning around, he tossed the knife into the sink that resided in his island- he would worry about clean up later. He closed the margarine and picked up the carton of eggs to put both back into the refrigerator and to grab the orange juice. Then he turned off the stove and dumped his cooked eggs onto his plate before setting the pan back down on the stove to cool. Not bothering to sit at the table, Allen simply stood at his island to eat his breakfast.

 _‘That’s a bummer, man. I think even Yuu-chan got laid again last night.’_ Lavi responded.

_‘I’m really okay with it. I still find it hard to believe anyone would sleep with him. Anyway I have some stuff to get done around the apartment before we meet up later.’_

_‘I mean, he is hot. Alright, Al I’ll catch you later then!’_

Allen sighed and continued eating his food. As if he didn’t already know that Kanda was ridiculously attractive. He really didn’t need their friend to rub it in. He finished eating quickly and drank some orange juice straight from the container before replacing it in the refrigerator once more. Then he turned to the sink to wash the dishes he had used for his meal, setting them in the drying rack once they were clean.

With the kitchen taken care of, he returned to his bedroom to clean up from last night. He began by picking up his clothes that he had tossed on the floor after his date and the discarded bottle of lubricant. The bottle was once again placed in his nightstand and the clothes were tossed into a laundry basket. Allen then turned to the bed, stripping it and putting the soiled bedding in the same laundry basket.

Thankfully, he had his own washer and dryer in his apartment. Picking up the basket, he proceeded to the laundry room where he threw the dirty items into the washer. He decided to relax and read for a while until the washer was done running and he could take a shower.

\---

Allen parked his Kia near the movie theater and walked to the nearby burger place- Red Robin- that Lavi had talked about meeting up at. He was a little early, but he was sure his friends would be here by now as well. The only person that might be late was Lavi and if he and Kanda drove together then they would definitely be here. As predicted, the other three were approaching the building as he neared it.

“Hey, guys!” he called out before jogging to catch up to his friends.

“Hey, Allen!” Lenalee greeted while Lavi waved and Kanda nodded. They all walked in together and were quickly seated. They all began looking at their menus to decide what they wanted to eat. Allen particularly liked eating here because they offered “bottomless fries” which meant he could always eat his fill without spending a fortune.

It wasn’t long before the server came to take their orders. They all asked for water to drink, Allen ordered the Cowboy Ranch Tavern Double, Kanda got the Tuscan Salmon burger, Lavi got a Bacon Cheeseburger, and Lenalee decided on the Guacamole Bacon Burger.

“So how was your date last night, Allen?” Lenalee asked while they waited for their food to arrive.

“It was good. We went to that new Italian restaurant,” Allen answered cheerfully, though he was getting very tired of answering the same question over and over again.

“Oooh! I’ve been wanting to try their food. How was it?”

“It was very good. I definitely recommend going there sometime.”

“Did you order the whole menu Beansprout?” Kanda asked in a mocking tone, knowing how big of an appetite the man had.

“No, Bakanda I did not order the whole menu,” Allen responded, sticking his tongue out childishly.

“Guys, can we please at least get through dinner before you start arguing?” Lenalee asked exasperatedly.

“He started it,” Allen mumbled.

“Che.”

Lenalee sighed as she looked between her two friends. As much as she was used to them arguing, she wished they would get along.

The rest of the evening went fairly well, with only a few minor arguments between Allen and Kanda. Lenalee and Lavi made the joint decision to keep their friends separated during the movie, which helped to keep the fighting to a minimum. After the movie ended the friends all walked out of the theater together.

“Guys! I have an awesome idea!” Lavi exclaimed excitedly. “Let’s join a bowling league together!”

Allen raised a quizzical eyebrow at his friend. “That’s what you took away from the movie? That we should join a bowling league?” There was only one, short scene in the movie that involved bowling. And it happened to be a fight scene. It had been an action movie and there was a scene in which the protagonist fought the antagonist in a bowling alley, throwing bowling balls at the enemy in an attempt to catch him off guard and bashing his head in with a bowling ball at the end of the fight.

“Yes! Come on, guys! It will be awesome! And there’s a bowling alley nearby! I’m sure they will have leagues starting soon!” Lavi was practically bouncing up and down he was so excited by the idea.

“Okay, I guess. Why not?” Allen agreed, though he was still uncertain. Once he had given in, the other two did as well- though Kanda was practically forced to say yes by Lenalee.

Lavi made plans to look into when a league would start and then the friends parted ways, saying their farewells in the parking lot before heading back to their homes.

\---

It was the end of September and Allen was becoming increasingly frustrated by the lack of sex he was having with Harry. They had been together for over two months and he was really starting to like the other man a lot. Harry was very attractive and they had been on several more dates over the past month and a half, but the man still would not invite him in. Sure Allen was still getting sex regularly from Kanda, but he wanted that intimacy with the man he was dating. They had a great connection otherwise, so Allen wasn’t sure what the problem was.

To try to remedy this problem, he had decided to invite Harry over for dinner that night. It had been a long week at work and Allen had been very excited when his invitation had been accepted. He hoped that after cooking dinner for his date, they would end up in bed together and he would finally be able to get over Kanda since nothing was ever going to come from their current arrangement other than sex.

For his date tonight, Allen had dressed in a white long sleeve button-down shirt and khaki slacks. He had white socks on but no shoes since he was at home and did not like for anyone to wear shoes around his apartment.

Allen bustled around the kitchen, grabbing plates and utensils to set the table with until the timer on his phone beeped to indicate that their dinner was done. He pulled on oven mitts and carefully removed the dish. He had decided to make Shepherd’s pie with ground lamb and veggies, topped with buttery mashed potatoes- just like he always used to eat when living in London. He was sure his date would appreciate the meal as he frequently talked about missing English cuisine. He shut off the oven just as he heard a knock at the door.

“Coming!” he called, quickly moving the hot dish to the table where he had previously set a trivet to protect the table from the heat. He then removed his oven mitts and tossed them onto the counter by the stove before hurrying to the door.

“Good evening, Harry! Come on in!” Allen greeted cheerfully, stepping aside so the other could enter the apartment. He was wearing a short-sleeve lavender polo shirt and black slacks.

Harry leaned in for a quick kiss after he kicked off his shoes at the door. “How are you this evening?” he asked the white-haired man.

“I’m doing well. Dinner just came out of the oven, so we can eat whenever you’d like.”

“That sounds perfect,” Harry grinned and followed Allen to the beautifully set table. In addition to the main dish, there was also a tossed salad, dinner rolls, and a bottle of slightly chilled Chianti wine. “Allen, this looks incredible!”

“Thank you, Harry. Shall we?”

“Absolutely!”

The pair sat down and served themselves dinner. Allen had offered to serve Harry, but he insisted that he did not need to go to the trouble, especially after making such a wonderful meal. They chatted about what had been going on in their lives over the past few days since they had last seen one another while eating their meal and drinking wine.

After finishing dinner Allen quickly cleaned up, putting the leftovers in the refrigerator and leaving the dishes in the sink to deal with in the morning. He then joined Harry on the couch where they continued to drink the wine and chat until the bottle was emptied.

“Thank you for dinner, Allen. It was incredible! It really reminded me of home- England that is.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” the white-haired man smiled before setting his empty wine glass on the coffee table and doing the same with Harry’s. He then leaned in for a leisurely kiss, resting a hand at the back of Harry’s head. The other man kissed back fervently, moaning softly as he deepened the kiss. At the soft moan, Allen slipped his tongue inside the other man’s mouth and pressed closer to the brown-haired man. Both men shifted so that Harry could lay back on the couch, stretching out his legs with Allen hovering over him. This new position allowed Allen to explore the other’s mouth at a leisurely pace until both men were moaning into the kiss. When the white-haired man rolled his hips against the other’s, Harry pulled away.

“Mmmm, Allen….” He looked up at the other breathlessly.

“Yes, Harry?”

“We should stop…”

Allen groaned softly, before nuzzling the other’s neck and leaving soft kisses along the sensitive skin. “Why’s that, dear?” he asked. He really did not want to stop- arousal was already thrumming pleasantly through him after the passionate kiss they had shared.

“Because if we don’t, I’m going to want to do more.”

The white-haired man felt like rejoicing. Finally! “Then let’s do more,” he purred seductively. He got up from the couch and held out a hand to the other. It was entirely Harry’s choice- he could either take Allen’s hand and be led to the bedroom or they could say their farewells for the evening. Harry smiled up at the other man and took his hand. He then allowed himself to be pulled from the couch and led to Allen’s bedroom where the white-haired man initiated another passionate kiss.

As the kiss continued, Allen allowed his hands to begin roaming the other man’s body. He could feel lean muscle underneath his clothes and was eager to explore the bare skin. He skimmed his hands down Harry’s sides until he reached the hem of his lavender polo shirt and lifted it over his head, breaking the kiss to do so. Once the shirt was dropped onto the floor, Allen gazed at the bare skin that was now exposed to him and licked his lips.

Harry pulled the other back in for another kiss and began hastily unbuttoning Allen’s shirt and allowing the material to part. Pale skin was exposed and the brown-haired man trailed fingers down a toned chest until they reached the top of Allen’s pants, where there was a very noticeable bulge straining against the material.

“These look rather uncomfortable…” he murmured before unbuttoning them and pulling down the zipper.

Allen moaned as a hand was unceremoniously shoved into his now opened pants to stroke his erection through the thin material of his underwear. He wrapped his arms around Harry once more and pulled him into another passionate kiss.

Just as the white-haired man was about to begin removing Harry’s pants, he heard his front door open and jerked in surprise when a voice called out, “Beansprout?”

Kanda came into view and his eyes widened in surprise at the scene before him. He then quickly turned around and walked back out of the apartment. Allen stared in shock at the hurt look he had seen on the other’s face before he left. His mind was racing with the possibilities of _why_ Kanda would possibly look hurt because of seeing Allen with another man and there was only one reason he could think of for why that could be.

“Um…I’m sorry, Harry…. I have to go…” Allen hurriedly said as he began running from the apartment while trying to pull his clothes back on properly. He dashed to the elevator and saw that he had already missed it. Having gotten his pants buttoned up, he changed direction and sprinted for the stairs. He gave up on trying to button up his shirt as he ran as fast as he could down the five flights of steps. Once he had gotten to the lobby, he saw the man he was chasing about to walk out the front door.

“Kanda!” He shouted as he ran towards him, hoping he would stop and allow Allen to catch up. Fortunately, yelling his name seemed to have done the trick and the dark-haired man turned around in surprise. Allen skidded to a stop in front of him, wearing naught but socks on his feet as he hadn’t bothered wasting time with putting shoes on. He nearly slipped and fell, but strong arms reached out to steady him.

“What do you want, Beansprout?” Kanda asked, trying to mask the hurt that he was sure still showed on his face.

“I….uh…What…uh…Why are you here?” Allen asked. He hadn’t thought of what he would say to the man if he caught up to him; he only knew that he couldn’t let him just leave.

“I came to talk to you about something. I didn’t realize you’d be… _busy.”_

“What did you want to talk about?”

Kanda gave him a disbelieving look and ignored the question. “Why are you here, Sprout? Why did you come after me? Shouldn’t you be upstairs fucking your boyfriend?”

“He’s not…I mean…We never really talked about… what exactly we are to each other…” Allen stumbled over words, feeling unsure of himself and questioning if he had really read the situation right.

“Why did you come after me?” Kanda repeated.

“I…” Allen sighed and tried to gather his thoughts. “Because you looked hurt.”

“And why should you care about that?”

“Because… I thought maybe it meant that you felt the same way about me as I do about you,” he blurted out. If there was any chance that his feelings were reciprocated, Allen didn’t want to risk letting the other man walk out.

Kanda inhaled audibly in surprise at the other’s words. “And….how exactly do you feel about me?” he asked hesitantly.

“Well…I’m, uh…I’m kinda really in love with you,” Allen responded, a bright blush coloring his cheeks. There was definitely no coming back from this now.

“Then why the fuck have you been dating all of these other guys?” Kanda asked exasperatedly, his voice rising slightly. When he noticed the other wince, he took a deep breath to calm himself. “What I mean is, if you’re in love with me then why not just say so? Why bother looking for someone else?”

“Because I didn’t think you’d feel the same way. I figured it was just sex for you,” Allen responded in a small voice.

“Stupid Beansprout,” Kanda muttered before pulling the other to him for a passionate kiss and wrapping his arms around him tightly.

Allen moaned into the kiss and pressed his hips against the taller man as he wrapped his arms around his neck. His erection hadn’t completely gone away during his conversation with Kanda and he was quickly becoming fully hard once more.

Kanda pulled away to look down at the other before shaking his head slowly. “There’s no way in hell we are having sex tonight.”

Allen whined softly. “Why not?”

“Because I’m not sleeping with you when you got turned on by another man.”

“But…now you’re the one turning me on,” he protested.

“I know you don’t go soft that quickly, you perverted little Sprout. I’m not taking care of a hard-on you got from another man,” he stated firmly.

Allen sighed, knowing he wasn’t going to give in. “Fine…but…would you stay over tonight?” he asked hopefully.

Kanda sighed. “Okay. But you should probably go and talk to whatever the fuck his name is first.”

The white-haired man paled noticeably. He had completed forgotten about Harry! “Fuck! Uh…just…uh…”

“I’ll wait in the stairwell. Just let me know when he leaves,” Kanda sighed, shaking his head at the flustered man.

Allen nodded before running back to the elevator. He couldn’t believe he had forgotten about his date! Once he reached his floor, he burst into his apartment and found Harry sitting on the couch. He had fixed his clothes, put his shoes on and had a somber expression on his face.

“Uh, I’m sorry about that Harry,” Allen started. Again he wasn’t really sure what to say.

“It’s okay. I have a pretty good idea of what’s going on. You’re in love with that guy, aren’t you?”

Allen couldn’t meet the other’s eyes as he nodded his head in affirmation. “How did you know?”

“Well it was pretty obvious, really. As much as we’ve connected with one another over the past couple of months, there always seemed to be something missing which is why I’ve been hesitant to have sex. Tonight, I thought maybe the sex _was_ what was missing, but seeing the look on your face when that guy walked in….I knew right away that no matter what you and I did, it wasn’t going to fill in that missing piece.”

“I’m sorry, Harry.”

“Don’t be, Allen. You can’t control your heart’s desires. I hope you were able to catch him and I wish you the best.” Harry stood and began walking towards the door. He had his hand on the doorknob before he turned to look at the white-haired man once more. “Goodbye, Allen.” And with that he left.

Allen sat down on his couch with a sigh. He felt like such an asshole for what had happened with Harry, but at the same time he felt elated because his feelings for Kanda actually seemed to be reciprocated. He grabbed his phone from where he had left it on the coffee table earlier that evening and sent the Japanese man a quick text to let him know it was safe to come back in. Then he tossed his phone back down and slumped forward on the couch with his head in his hands.

“You alright, Beansprout?” Kanda asked from the doorway. He shut the door behind him, making sure to lock it, before slipping off his shoes.

“Yeah…It’s just been a crazy night,” Allen responded and then winced at his use of the word ‘crazy.’ Even Kanda raised an eyebrow at him, knowing the man was adamant about not using such words.

“How about I help you clean all this up and then we go to bed,” Kanda offered.

“Yeah, okay. Thanks.” Allen grabbed the two wine glasses from the coffee table as he stood up. He then made his way to the kitchen sink to begin washing all of the dishes from the night. He had put the leftovers in the refrigerator earlier, so that was one less thing to have to worry about.

“You wash, I’ll dry?” Kanda asked.

“Sure,” Allen smiled up at the other before beginning to wash the pile of dishes from the evening. There was a comfortable silence for several minutes as both men focused on what they were doing. The silence was broken when the white-haired man spoke up. “Hey, Kanda?”

“Hm?”

“Does this mean that you…love me?” he asked hesitantly.

Kanda rolled his eyes at the other. “Yes, idiot. I love you.”

A huge smile lit up Allen’s face. “I love you too,” he responded giddily.

After finishing the dishes, the pair turned off the lights in the apartment before walking to Allen’s bedroom. Both men stripped down to their boxer-briefs as neither liked to wear much clothing while they slept. Allen tossed his clothes into a laundry basket that was full of dirty clothes- he really needed to do laundry tomorrow. Then he climbed into bed, turned off the lamp that sat on top of his night stand and curled up against his… new boyfriend? He would ask the other about that later. For right now though…

“I’m horny,” he grumbled softly, hoping Kanda would change his mind about not having sex that night.

“Tough. I already told you we are not having sex.”

“But I’m not even hard anymore!” Allen protested, pressing his hips against the other man to prove his point.

“I don’t care. You’re still horny because you were all over that guy. And don’t think I didn’t see the stain on the front of your underwear from him getting you all excited and _wet_. So we are not having sex. I’m sure as hell not finishing what another man started. If you want it so bad, then do it yourself. Or take a cold shower.”

“But Yuu~”

“No.”

Allen grumbled once more, louder this time. “Fine.” He moved away from the other and got out of bed.

“Where are you going?”

“You said if I wanted it then I should do it myself. So that’s what I’m going to do. And you can’t watch. Jerk.” Allen stuck his tongue out at the other and then walked into the bathroom, making sure to shut and lock the door so the other couldn’t peak in. He then pulled himself out of his underwear and began stroking his flaccid cock. It didn’t take long for him to become fully erect. While this was not his preferred method of _relief_ , it did not seem as though he had much choice if he wanted to get off tonight.

Several minutes later, Allen emerged from the bathroom and climbed back into bed. He curled up against the other once more and rested his head on the dark-haired man’s chest.

“Did you really just go and jerk off?” Kanda asked, trying to suppress a chuckle.

“Yes…I told you I was horny,” Allen pouted.

“Silly Sprout,” the taller male stated fondly, wrapping an arm around the other man. “Don’t worry…I’ll give you something much more satisfying tomorrow.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Kanda answered. “Oh. And by the way… You’re mine now and I’m done fucking sharing, got it?”

The smaller man smiled brightly. “Got it.” He leaned up for a quick kiss before drifting off to sleep for the night.

\---

Allen awoke in the morning to feel a wet and sucking heat wrapped around his hard cock. He lifted up the blanket and moaned at the sight of Kanda between his legs enthusiastically sucking his erection. He could feel the man bobbing and swirling his tongue around his shaft, pressing against the sensitive veins. “Mmm. Fuck, that’s good,” Allen moaned as he thrust his hips, trying to get even closer to that delicious heat that was already driving him wild with desire.

Kanda pulled back and looked up at the other man. “Good morning, Beansprout.” He then moved even farther down to take one of Allen’s testicles in his mouth, gently sucking and lapping at the skin before licking a hot trail from the base of his erection to the tip. He swirled his tongue around the sensitive head before pressing against the slit and eliciting a loud moan from his lover.

The dark-haired man continued sucking on the crown of the erect cock and moaned when the taste of pre-come flooded his senses. He then took a deep breath to relax his jaw and throat before taking Allen’s pulsing organ all the way into his mouth, massaging the underside with his tongue and sucking greedily at the shaft. He continued bobbing his head, taking the other all the way into his throat each time he did so. Allen moved a hand to rest on Kanda’s head and moaned whenever the other gave a particularly harsh suck that had him seeing stars.

Feeling his own erection throb painfully, Kanda reached a hand down to pull his underwear out of the way and hastily stroke himself while he continued sucking fervently. Allen had tangled his hand in the dark, silky strands and was moaning continuously as he was pleasured. Kanda swallowed around the other, which caused the white-haired man to moan even louder and buck his hips into that delicious heat.

“Fuck! Yuu! Nnngh!” Allen could feel heat pooling in his abdomen as he thrust himself down the other’s throat repeatedly, the other man taking the thrusts without a problem. When Kanda moaned loudly around him, he glanced down to see that the other man was jerking himself off and he lost it. He didn’t have time to warn the other before he was coming hard down his throat. Kanda didn’t seem to mind though and he swallowed everything the other had to offer as he kept sucking, increasing the pleasure Allen felt. His softening cock slipped from his lover’s mouth when Kanda moaned loudly and reached his own climax, spilling his seed onto his hand and the bed beneath him.

Once he had regained his breath, Kanda wiped his hand on the bed- he knew the other would like wash the bedding anyway- shifted himself back up the bed and wrapped Allen in his arms.

“Good morning indeed,” Allen murmured, feeling content and not wanting to get out of bed.

“Does that make up for last night?” the dark-haired man asked, placing a kiss atop the other’s head.

“Hmm…yeah, I think so. Though I certainly wouldn’t complain if there was more sex at some point today.”

Kanda chuckled. “Of course you wouldn’t. But we can’t spend all day in bed today.”

“Why not?” Allen whined slightly.

“Well we have our bowling league that the idiot convinced us to join tonight. I need to shower and change my clothes, because I’m not wearing the same clothes I had on yesterday. It looks like you have laundry to do. You’re going to want to eat...Should I go on?” Kanda smirked at the other.

“Ugh. Fine. But I want a lazy day with my boyfriend soon.”

“Your boyfriend, hm?”

“Mhm. You said you’re done sharing me, so that makes you my boyfriend. Or significant other. Or partner. Whichever you prefer, really,” Allen shrugged.

“How about all of the above?” Kanda responded, leaning down to kiss the other tenderly.

“Mmm. Sounds good,” the white-haired man murmured against his lips before deepening the kiss.

Kanda pulled back with a grunt. “Stop trying to distract me, Beansprout. I need to get back to my place and get some stuff done.” He sighed when he saw the pout on the other’s face. “I’ll come back later, okay?”

Allen nodded. “Will you spend the night again?” he asked hopefully. After so many years of wanting to be with the man and having that dream finally become a reality, he wanted to spend as much time with the other as he could.

Kanda chuckled. “Sure, Sprout. I’ll stay over again tonight. And then we can have a lazy day together tomorrow.” Allen smiled brightly and leaned up for another quick kiss before getting out of bed. He offered the other breakfast as usual but Kanda declined, explaining that he really needed to get back and get stuff done before later that day. He then mentioned that he had come over on his motorcycle last night and it was supposed to start raining later that morning. Allen was disappointed but understood- he had a lot to do today too, after all- and he knew Kanda would not want to take his motorcycle home in the rain as that would be dangerous.

After the dark-haired man had left and Allen had eaten breakfast, he began getting stuff done around the apartment. In between loads of laundry, he changed his bedding, dusted his living room and bedroom, cleaned the kitchen and bathroom and swept and vacuumed the floors. Once his last load of laundry was finally in the dryer, he stripped and got in the shower to clean himself up before Kanda returned. After drying off and getting dressed in freshly cleaned clothes, he busied himself with putting all of his clean laundry away before finally sitting down to relax and read a book for a while.

\---

“Nice shot, Allen!” Lavi excitedly gave his teammate a high-five after he made his spare. “You’re really getting good at this!” Since it was his last frame and he had made the spare, he had one more ball. He managed to get another eight pins.

“Good game Allen!”

“Thanks, Lavi!” Allen beamed at his friend. “You’re turn, Bakanda,” he stuck his tongue out at the dark-haired man.

“Che.” Kanda stood and proceeded to take his turn bowling, throwing a strike seemingly with no effort. This caused Lavi to cheer loudly once more and hold his hand up for the other to high-five. Kanda ignored him and threw his last two balls- getting a 7 pin split. He picked up two of the three pins and then returned to his seat between Allen and Lenalee. Since she was the last bowler on their team, they all began getting ready to leave.

“Oh! I never asked you how your date went with Harry last night. Did you finally get some?” Lavi turned to Allen to ask.

The white-haired man hesitated, unsure of where to even begin. “Well…Harry and I aren’t together anymore. We broke up last night.”

“Aw, man. Sorry to hear that. Did the date go that badly?”

“No…The date went fine, really.”

“Huh? What happened then?”

Not wanting to go into the whole story about what happened, Allen simply stated, “I have feelings for someone else.”

“Allen! Who is it? Huh, huh? Is it someone I know? And why did you date Harry if you had feelings for someone else? Or did you only just realize it?” Lavi was so excited to hear about this development and wanted all of the details.

Allen sighed and was about to respond, when someone else answered instead. “Che. Shut up, Baka Usagi.”

“But I need to know!” Lavi protested, looking to Lenalee for assistance- maybe she’d be able to get some answers from their friend. Once she had her regular shoes on, the four friends began walking out to their cars.

“He’s mine now.” Kanda stated simply, wrapping an arm around the shorter man.

“WHAT?!” Lavi was shocked. “How did that happen? And what about whoever _you_ were sleeping with?”

“Che. You’re a fucking idiot. I’ve been sleeping with Moyashi for years. I just decided that I was done sharing and he agreed.”

Lavi looked to Allen for confirmation and discovered that he had turned a bright shade of red at the other’s words. “Wait…You’ve been sleeping together for years?” The friends all stopped once they had reached their cars, which were all parked near each other.

Allen nodded. “Since college.”

Stunned silence met his confession and he hesitantly looked at Lenalee and Lavi to see their expressions. They were both gaping at him like he had suddenly grown two extra heads.

“So why date all of those other guys?” Lenalee finally asked.

“Because I didn’t think there would ever be more to this than just being friends with benefits,” Allen shrugged. “I was certainly surprised to find out otherwise.”

“Che. Baka Moyashi.”

“How did you manage to not act differently around each other, though?” Lavi asked, certain that he should have picked up on _something_ that would have given them away.

“We don’t really act any differently now,” Allen shrugged again. “Except now I can kiss him and touch him whenever I want to,” he grinned cheekily, reaching a hand to squeeze Kanda’s firm backside.

“Perverted Sprout.” Lavi looked like his head was about to explode from all that was revealed- which really was quite amusing to the new couple.

The four friends continued chatting for several more minutes before finally deciding to part ways. Allen was certainly eager to get home and spend the night with his new boyfriend- not to mention the lazy day he had been promised tomorrow. There were certainly going to be some changes in his life as he and his partner adjusted to being more than just friends with benefits, but Allen was looking forward to finally having his heart’s desire. As long as he had Kanda, he had no doubt that they would figure everything else out in time.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed~


End file.
